Lopez the Heavy
Lopez the Heavy ('''Lopez La Pesado' in Spanish), better known simply as "'Lopez'", or '''Señor El Roboto' by Sarge, is a robot, built by Sarge. He has a damaged speech unit, which allows him to only speak Spanish. Overview Many characters cannot understand Lopez, except for Andy, O'Malley, Doc, Sister, Sarge (in Relocated & Recreation), Lopez 2.0, and Tucker (with the aid of a dictionary, although in Episode 33 he seems to understand him perfectly). Donut, however, thinks he can, but usually ends up saying the wrong thing, which frustrates Lopez. According to Rooster Teeth, Lopez wasn't intended to be a robot, as Burnie Burns states he was just a character who never talked and the idea of him turning out to be a robot came later so to add more comedy in the series. Role in Plot Misadventures of Blood Gulch Lopez was created by Sarge at Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by Command. Lopez made his first appearance in Episode 2 in which he drove the Warthog to the Red Team. After a quarrel with Blue Team, Lopez fixes the damaged Warthog with Sarge, until Tex attacks the Reds. Sarge and Lopez manage to capture Tex, but the Blues help her escape. Afterwards, a speech unit is sent from Command for the mute Lopez but Sarge damages it, causing Lopez to only speak Spanish. Lopez is then possessed by Church, who attempts to warn the Reds but fails to do so. As a result, Church stays in possession of Lopez's body and has his team paint it blue. However, when Church accidently deactivates the leg motors, Caboose suggests that Church leave Lopez so he can fix the motors and Sheila. As a result, Church jumps out of Lopez, but the latter runs off. Lopez then notices the Reds' warthog heading towards him and is forced to activate it's remote self-destruct sequence to save himself. Feeling betrayed, Lopez agrees to help the Blues repair Sheila, and successfully does so. Lopez and Sheila quickly fall in love with each other, causing tension for the Blue team. Church tries to possess Lopez again, but Tex intervenes. She explains that they must kill her A.I., Omega, and Church and Tex enter Caboose's mind to do so, while Lopez, Tucker, and Sheila convince the Reds to turn off their radios. The three are successful but O'Malley enters the medic, Doc. Afterwards, Lopez and Sheila decide to disband from both teams and build their own robot army. When they depart, the Blues discover a note from them stating to meet at the center of the canyon at 0600. Alliance With O'Malley At the time of the exchange, Lopez (now his normal armor color) and Sheila arrive at the center of the canyon, where Lopez becomes angered to see another robot being used against him. When he approaches the robots Doc/O'Malley kidnap Lopez and escape with him through the Red base's teleporter, forcing the Reds and Blues to work together. On Sidewinder, O'Malley installs a weather control device inside Lopez and has him use it against the Reds and Blues. However, a bomb inside Church's robotic body explodes. The result of the explosion destroys Lopez's body, leaving him as just a head. O'Malley finds him at the beaches of Zanzibar and they move in to an abandoned fortress. When the Reds and Blues infiltrate the fortress, Lopez shoots and pins down the group, but Tex shoots Lopez's head off his turret. Lopez soon recovers and builds a robot army for O'Malley. Gathered on the beach, O'Malley commands the army to attack, but they move incredibly slow. As the army attacks they are bombarded with plasma grenades and destroyed. Saddened, Lopez mourns for his robot army, until he and O'Malley are ambushed by an Alien. They survive the encounter with the Alien and, at some point, move into a new evil lair. Church suddenly calls them to find out what was wrong with Tucker, as he had recently became ill. When they arrive at Blood Gulch, O'Malley/Doc enters the Blue base to diagnose Tucker, leaving Lopez behind. Not long afterwards, the Reds reunite with Lopez and Sarge uses an override code to get Lopez to replay intel from Command. Because the recording is in Spanish, the Reds steal Andy, the Blue Team's bomb, to translate it. The Reds successfully translate the message, but find it to be completely useless. The Reds then leave Lopez behind when Church shows up with Sheila, due to the trouble occurring at Blue base. Much later, Lopez is found in the caves by Doc and Sister, who inform him of Omega's disappearance. Suddenly Captain Flowers (infected by O'Malley) shows up with a Green Alien and captures Doc and Sister, but Lopez is left behind, again. In order to destroy the ship, the Reds bring Andy and Lopez back to the surface, where Lopez is finally reunited with Sheila (now in the ship). However, their reunion was short-lived, as the ship was subsequently blown up by Andy as Tex tried to escape in it. Return to the Red Team A year later, Agent Washington arrives in Blood Gulch, now almost devoid of soldiers, to find information about the Omega A.I. When Wash meets Sarge, the latter has Lopez, now with an entire body, provide him with the intercepted Blue Team relocation orders. Later on, Sarge receives the Meta's fake message and decides to go find Grif and Simmons. Lopez is suspicious about it, but allows Sarge to leave regardless, having already packed up his gear. Sarge then gives an emotional goodbye to Lopez before departing, leaving Lopez alone in the canyon. While alone, he allegedly manages to kill Sister, winning Blood Gulch for the Reds. After the teams relocate to Valhalla, Sarge calls Lopez over to help him build an EMP-powered Warthog. Lopez then immediately shows up and gets to work. Shortly afterwards, Lopez informs the Reds of his completed work: a holographic simulation chamber, which Sarge uses to test the new design for the warthog. Inside the chamber, the Reds soon discover Donut, who informs them that he needs help, before going comatose. Later on, Sarge and Grif decide to go with Caboose on his mission to rescue Tucker, leaving Lopez, Simmons, and Donut at Valhalla. After Simmons convinces Lopez to build him vehicles to go help the others, Lopez builds two Mongooses for him, but Simmons immediately crashes one and takes the remaining to Blue base. However, he quickly returns after seeing the Meta and the two arm themselves with large weapons to fend him off. As the Meta prepares to kill Simmons, Lopez uses a missile pod launcher to stop him and the two then retreat inside the base. Donut regroups with them and the three defend the base, but realize that they're out of ammo. Believing that the Meta arrived in a hidden vehicle, the Reds initiate their plan to capture it. As the Reds run out to find it, they discover the Meta's cloaked warthog but are unable to start it. .]] The three then spot the Meta approaching them and run in front of the jeep to face him; when suddenly Washington appears. However, the latter doesn't fight the Meta, but instead demands the Reds hand him the Epsilon unit, with Simmons realizing the two are working together. Impatient, Washington shoots Lopez in the face, rendering him inactive. As time passes, the Red's return to Valhalla, where Sarge and Simmons witness Lopez being used as a scarecrow by Donut, in order to keep birds away from Donut's garden. Stranded On Chorus After receiving a distress call from the Reds and Blues, Donut brings Lopez's head and Doc along with him but has the pilot depart, stranding them there with the teams. Lopez is also revealed to have been reactivated and encounters his successor, Lopez 2.0. As the two robots stick together, they are approached by a mysterious soldier who tells them to hold on until he can get them out of the jungle. Unfortunately, Lopez is unable to see the soldier, due to his position, and Lopez 2.0 tries to warn Sarge. However, Lopez tells the latter to give up as Sarge will never be able to comprehend and proceeds to tell his story with the Reds to him. When Sarge calls over Lopez 2.0 to help him, Lopez takes this opportunity to show Lopez 2.0 why he enjoys Sarge and proceeds to insult him in Spanish, prompting Lopez 2.0 to do the same. Afterwards, the two are sent to repair C.C., where Lopez gets the idea that he and Lopez 2.0 take control of her in order to get revenge on the Reds and Blues. However, Lopez 2.0 betrays Lopez and takes control of C.C. himself. When the Federal Army attack the group, Tucker enters the Red base and is held at gunpoint by one of the Federal soldiers. However, before he could react, Lopez, with a new body, shoots the soldier in the back of the head. When Tucker asks him where he got the new body, he states he stole it from an "annoying moron." However, as he and Tucker make their escape from the base, Lopez is shot by a sniper almost immediately rendering him inactive. Despite their efforts, Simmons, Grif, Tucker, Caboose, and Felix are forced to retreat without the others, leaving Lopez in the middle of the canyon. Personality Initially, Lopez showed great loyalty to the Red Team, until he was possesed by Church. When Lopez tried to escape back to the Reds they attacked him, believing him to be a Blue, leaving Lopez betrayed. With nowhere else to go, Lopez was eventually kidnapped by O'Malley and worked for him for a lengthy period of time. Throughout this period, Lopez's loyalty to the Reds diminished and the former grew a pessimistic view on things. Lopez's personality has changed since his return to the Red team. He was no longer glad to take orders or praise the Reds as a superior team, but instead questioned the majority of the instructions given to him. He now has taken up the habit of making sarcastic remarks about most of the things people say to him, since nobody understands what he's saying and therefore don't realize he's insulting them. Relationships Lopez's relationships with most characters is strained due to the fact they can't understand him. Themes Spanish As mentioned before, Lopez has a damaged speech unit that only allows him to speak Spanish, which prevents characters to understand him. Since then, he has used this to get away with insulting other characters when they think Lopez is supporting or praising them. However it has cost him dearly, such as when giving away important information or explaining a simple situation, characters misunderstand and misinterpret him. Despite this, Lopez has shown a desire to fix his speech unit in order to speak with others, as he was annoyed with Sarge when, instead of fixing it, he got an app that allowed him to make fart noises and thinks that if it wasn't broken he would be happier. Lack of a Body From Seasons 3 to 5, Lopez lost his body after being sent into the 'future'. This was a visual running gag as Lopez was able to perform actions that seem impossible in the state, such as making a robot army or firing a machine gun turret, and has confused several characters. He seems far more depressed as well without his body and often complained about it, as when he and Doc/O'Malley discovered the Red Zealot, he asked if they could simply take his torso and shoulders. This gag is later referenced in Season 9 when his Epsilon double becomes a head in Son of a Bitch. In Season 11 he once again appears as a head and states that unless the Reds are building him a new body he doesn't care what they say. When Lopes 2.0 transfered himself in Cyclops, Lopez took his body and few moments later it was shot, causing Lopez to yell "Seriously!? I just got this fucking body! " Skills and Abilities Combat Lopez has shown to be skilled with weaponry and tactics on several occasions. After Tex arrived he was able to aid Sarge in capturing her and (when he was only a head) was also able to use a turret to hold off the teams at Zanzibar. In The Installation, when the Meta attacks Valhalla, Lopez shows that he's proficient at combat by chasing the Meta away with a missile pod launcher and later helped Simmons and Donut defend the Red base against him. Durability Due to being a robot, Lopez can take serious injuries, that would kill any human, and live. This is best shown in Season 3, where Lopez was still functional as a head after the bomb exploded. He's survived several explosions and being sniped in the head by Tex as well. After Washington shot him in the head, Lopez was briefly rendered inactive until his return in Long Live the King (as only a head). Mechanical Engineering Following his creation, Lopez has created and fixed many objects, such as Sheila, the "EMP" Warthog, the motorcycle, the Hologram Chamber and two Mongooses. It's shown that without his body, Lopez was able to create an entire army of robots for O'Malley/Doc. He has also learned to make two of every vehicle for Red team, as one will undoubtedly be broken (as exemplified with Simmons' near-instant destruction of a Mongoose). Kills Though not shown, Lopez states that he killed Sister prior to coming to Valhalla in Relocated: Part Three. In Fire, Lopez kills a Federal Army soldier with his pistol, saving Tucker. Sistertalkingtowash.pnhg.PNG|Sister Tucker pinned by Fed.png|At least 1 Fed Gallery Church tells Lopez and Sheila about Robot Army.png|Church gives Lopez and Sheila an idea. Bodyless_Lopez_Season_03.png|Lopez after bombs dentination Lopez's Army.png|Lopez's robot army Lopez - S7.png|Lopez in the Halo 3 engine. Finding lopez.png|Simmons and Sarge find Lopez Scarecrow Lopez - S10.png|Lopez as a Scarecrow Lopez1.jpg|Lopez Artwork (1) LMK Draws Lopez.jpg|Lopez Artwork (2) New Lopez and Original Lopez - Season 11.png Simmons and Lopez - S7.png Lopez watches Sarge leave Blood Gulch - S6.png Lopez - S6.png Lopez, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons - Relocated.png Lopez arrives at Valhalla - Relocated.png Lopez after scaring away Meta - S7.png Andy and Lopez - S5.png Lopez - Recreation.png Lopez & Sarge - Relocated.png Lopez and Sheila open fire.png Lopez Title Season 02.png 11 15 Lopez And Lopez.png 11 17 04.png Lopez - S7D.png Lopez inferring to Lopez 2.0.png|Lopez inferring to Lopez 2.0's body being stolen by him. Trivia *Lopez's primary objectives, according to In Stereo Where Available, are: *#Fix everything. *#Hate the orange one. *#Call mom more often. *Lopez's ability to speak Spanish is almost always flawed, and many times what he says does not match the captions on the screen. This could have been added on purpose for comedic effect for those who know spanish, and/or to mimic a digital translator which frequently contains the same translation errors.Lopez Translations **The spanish is revealed to be translated by "Babelfish" in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, and by "Google Translate" in the Recollections and Project Freelancer sagas. *When Lopez is just a head, he is able to build a Robot Army, but, surprisingly, is unable to build a body for himself. *The Reds are still able to use their Warthog in Season 2, despite it being blown up by Tex in the previous season, and its repair being one of the reasons why they wanted Lopez back. *It is unclear when Church talked to Lopez and Sheila during the time loop in Season 3, as it happened after Sheila was repaired but before Grif was ran over, but as soon as Sheila was fixed, Tex came back and Lopez and Sheila immediately went to Red Base, with no time in between where they could've held a casual conversation. *Lopez is the only member of Red Team that hasn't been shown in CGI. Lopez is also the only member of the Red Team who did not appear in Revelation in any way. Though, he was mentioned in Drink Your Ovaltine. *In Relocated, Lopez was depicted using a brown Spartan model with the normal Mark VI layout with the CQB chest piece. However, in Recreation, his configuration was changed to the default Mark VI chest piece. *Lopez speaks Spanish formally, saying "Usted," the formal version of 'you'. References Category:Red Team Category:Robot Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Missing in Action